Episode 3195 (4th March 1991)
Plot Curly has a sore back after a night on the sofa. Vera plans to keep Joss at No.9. Curly plans to withhold his rent until he gets his room back and tries to get Jack on his side. Rita has gone away for a few days as she's upset about Jenny. Percy puts a postcard in The Kabin window about his waistcoat. Emily is shocked when Angie reveals she bought it and has completely restyled it with a large pink flower across the front. Steph tells Angie that Jenny has packed her job in. When Alec goes to the bank for a loan he is shocked to find a woman manager - Mrs Grice. She will only lend him £30,000 as the premises is derelict and he doesn't know Phil's financial situation. Deirdre is surprised to hear about the club from Bet. Percy demands his waistcoat back from Angie. He is shocked when she gives it to him as it's changed. He gives it back. Alec thinks about selling the Rovers tenancy back to the brewery to afford the remaining £30,000. He feels it's his last chance to make something of himself. Bet is horrified but grateful when he tells her that he'll drop the idea if she isn't keen. Steph is cross when Des works on the boat rather than go out with her. Curly tells Vera that he'll go if Joss doesn't. He stands alone against Vera as Jack is afraid to stand up to her. Angie tells him that he can have Jenny's old room if he wants it. As Bet grows sentimental about the Rovers, Alec thinks she's going to turn him down and is surprised when she agrees to sell up. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss Guest cast *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Mrs Grice - Judy Holt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Friends of Weatherfield Hospital Charity Shop *Bettabuy - Storeroom *Unnamed bank Notes *Phil Jennings (Tommy Boyle) is credited but does not appear. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 2nd January 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the opening 21" of the last Rovers scene where Bet Gilroy is distracted by the thought of leaving the Rovers and Percy Sugden is curt to Angie Freeman. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Duckworths and their lodgers jostle for space at No 9. Unknown to the staff, the future of the Rovers hangs in the balance. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,860,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:1991 episodes